The present invention relates to a high-frequency heating device, and more particularly to a high-frequency heating device having a rotatable tray on which an object to be heated is placed.
As a high-frequency heating device, such as a microwave range, a type in which a rotatable tray is disposed in the heating chamber so as to permit an object to be uniformly heated with high efficiency is well known. In this type of microwave range, the object is rotated together with the rotatable tray. Thus, the upper portion of the object can be heated almost uniformly by the high-frequency waves irradiated into the heating chamber.
However, it has been impossible to effectively agitate the high-frequency waves in the heating chamber by the rotation of the tray alone, so that the portions of the object which receive the high-frequency waves do not greatly change in position. For this reason, it is difficult for the high-frequency waves to reach the lower portion of the object, namely, the portion which is in contact with the rotatable tray and the portions close to that area. Thus, the object is still apt to be heated unevenly, making it difficult to satisfactorily cook the object.